Raph's Girlfriend
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: Raph rescues a fifteen year old girl from the Kraang, he brings her home but what happens with the two.
1. Chapter 1

I moaned and flopped around in my sleep until I finally wake up to see a green head above me. I scream and do a backflip to get away from it, but when I landed my right leg exploded with pain. I fell to the floor holding my leg and what I now see to be a giant turtle with a purple mask, coming towards me.

"Donnie back off can't you see she's scared." At this point I have backed up into a corner eyes wide and shaking with fear. I hear light footsteps then a hand on my shoulder; I flinch and help up my left arm to protect my face.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." A feminine voice said. I look up a little to see a very pretty redhead and three more turtles, one with a blue mask, a red mask, and an orange mask.

"April check her leg." The turtle in purple yelled, they were a crossed the room, but to me that wasn't far enough. Then April reached for my leg I quickly hugged it to my body and growled. April backed off, hands raised, getting the message loud and clear.

"Donnie do you have a first-aid kit?" April asked the purple masked turtle quietly.

"Yes, but wh… Oh I'll go get it." Donnie said going into a different room as the other looked at April confused.

"If she won't let us check her leg then she needs to." April said as Donnie came back in and slid the box to the corner where I was. I looked at the box then questionably at my host's.

"If you don't trust us enough to let us take care of your leg then you have to." The turtle in blue said.

I looked at the box again then crossed my arms, but as I moved my right arm my side felt like it was being torn to pieces by the Shredder himself. I cried out in pain and the turtle in purple, Donnie I think April called him, stepped forward, but was cut short when blue dude caught his arm and shook his head.

"Just use the medical stuff dudette." The turtle in orange said, I thought I saw worry in his light blue eyes.

"And how do I know that there isn't some sort of trigger that I will set off when I open it, to knock me out so you can kill me." I growled at the young turtle.

"If we wanted to kill you we would have done it when you were knocked out." The red turtle said grumpily. 'He looks cute when he's grumpy' I thought then I noticed I was staring at him so I quickly looked away, blushing a bit.

I looked at the box again then at all the turtles, but mainly grumpy red, then at the box again. I finally gave in with a sigh; I scooted from the corner to the box, then I noticed how bad my leg really was. It was gushing blood from a huge cut I had a crossed my knee. I quickly grabbed a rag, cloth, rubbing alcohol, string and a needle from the first-aid kit. I wiped my leg with the rag, poured the alcohol on it, and then wrapped it in the cloth after it was sown with tight stiches. I sat cross legged on the floor in front of the F.A. kit; I reach out for more cloth when my side erupted into pain again. I cringed; Donnie tried to come forward, again, but was stopped by the turtle in blue, again. Why do they want to help me, it's weird.

"It's all right blue." I said nodding to Donnie. He came over slowly and kneeled down beside me. I lifted up shirt for him to see the five punctures in my side.

"How… what…" Donnie said eyes wide.

"It happen when that man dog guy grabbed me. He gripped me so tightly his nails puncture my side." I explained in a high childlike voice, that I hated.

"One his name is Dogpound, and two how did he puncture your side with his nails?" the turtle in orange asked.

"I don't know I'm not a big science fanatic." I said grumpily as Donnie sowed my side back together.

"Do you know why they were after you in the first place?" Blue dude asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I said my mind flying back to all the horrible memory's that have be building up, trying not to cry.

"Why were than after you then?" Blue push on.

"I was taken by the Kraang when I was ten and they did horrible things to me, _horrible things_, they kept me locked up for five years, then two days ago I got free and the next thing I know Dogpound and the guys in the black suits were chasing me." I told them as I broke down crying at the memories.

"Raph go comfort her." April commanded

"Why me?" Raph asked glaring at her.

"Because she trusts you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I saw the way she kept glancing at you before she accepted are help."

"That doesn't mean anyth..."

"Go. Now." April commanded and the look in her eyes told Raph there was no more arguing.

"Fine." Raph said as he walked over to me.

A hand touched my shoulder I looked up and saw red, as soon as I saw him my instincts kicked in and I wrapped myself around him crying my eyes out. At first he was tense but he relaxed after a while and then sat down against the wall.

"Awww." I heard freckles said, I looked up to see Raph giving him a death stare and the little dude ran out of the room. Then Raph shot the others the same look. I fell asleep after everyone was gone and I thought I heard soft snores from above me.


	2. Chapter 2

About four hours after I fell asleep I woke up to see Raph wide awake with a little smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy head." Raph commented as he saw my crystal blue eyes open.

"Morning, what time is it?" I asked 'man he looks cute' I thought looking at him with what I hoped was a cute face.

"Around noon." He guessed

"Cool, Raph thanks for…you know." I said blushing; this just made him smile wider.

"You're welcome. So now you have me at a disadvantage." He said his perfect smile widening even more.

"Oh and what's that." I said raising my head to where I'm eye level with him.

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

I smiled and said "My names Megon."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Uh did I just say that out loud?" He said his face going as red as his mask.

"Yes, but I don't mind." I said as I pecked his cheek. He looked at me eyes wide and I said something I never thought I would. "I love you."

"I love you to." Was his response, I would have leaped for joy if we weren't kissing again, not that I mind.

"Awww." We broke apart to see all of Raph's brothers, and April standing in the doorway. The turtle in orange which I learned his name was Mikey was the only one that was smiling besides April. Blue Dude, Leo, had on a frown and Donnie just looked shocked. I stood up with Raph supporting me. Everything was silent so I broke it.

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" I asked as my stomach growling lightly.

"Oh you mean besides Raph's face." Mikey joked and he received a whack in the back of the head by April.

"We have some left-over pizza." April said walking up to me and taking me to the kitchen. As we ate we heard yelling coming from the lab. We both smile and giggled. The boy's come in shortly after and grab some pizza for themselves.

Raph sits next to me (Big shocker right) and I give him one of my all-knowing smiles.

"So Megon where are you from?" Mikey asked and Leo slapped the back of his head, not wanting me to cry, I guess.

I gave a small chuckle then answered him. "I'm from California."

"California, you're far from home." April said from her seat on my other side.

"Ya, but I have made a lot of friend so I don't mind." I commented giving Raph another smile.

"Really you call four mutant turtles and a kunoichi as a lot." Donnie said sitting next to April.

"It's more than what I had before; I was kind of an outsider in Cali." I said with a shrug.

"Well that's their loss." Raph said before taking a bite of his pizza slice. My smile widened at that.

"Thanks and I'm glad that I've gotten the chance to know you guys." I said and that made everyone smile even Leo, and I thought Raph was grumpy.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for this being short I have a lot of homework (high school right) some here's what I have for right know sorry again, I have been I a funk trying to keep up with five stories. I will hopeful finish this and life and love first, they are the one I work on the most. any way getting side tracked, once again i'm sorry this is late enjoy! :D**

"So tell me about yourselves." I said curiously putting my head in my hands with my elbows on the table, starring at them intently.

"Well…um… I'm the leader and the oldest, I use two Katanas and I love space heroes." Leo told me.

"I'm the second oldest, I use two Sais, and I for one think space heroes is stupid." Raph said with a shrug and Leo frowned at his comment about space heroes.

"I'm the third oldest, the smartest, I use a bo-staff and…"

"He has a huge crush on…" Raph was interrupted by Leo slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Anyway as I was saying, I built all the technology we have down here." Donnie finished with a glare at Raph.

"And I'm the youngest and the most fun, I use Nunchucks and a Kusarigama." Mikey said excitedly.

"Okay now that we told you about us…"

"And you and Raph sucked face…" Mikey stopped when Raph hit the back of his head.

"Anyway," Leo continued with an eye roll. "Why don't you tell us about you and why the Kraang are after you?"

"Well I don't know where to start." I said rubbing my chin deep in thought. "Well like I told you earlier I was taken by the Kraang when I was ten and they transfused my DNA with the DNA of an arctic fox. I escaped and then I might of ran straight into Dogpound and he took a tumble off of the sky rise and I might of started laughing really hard, so that might be the reason they're after me." I finish and I could tell that the boys were trying really hard not to laugh. Mikey was the first to not be able to hold back his laughter followed by Leo and Donnie, and then Raph was last.

"So you're part arctic fox huh." Raph asked the first to calm down, but the other quieted to hear her answer.

"Yep see." I said as I untied my very fluff white gray tail that had a light tan-brown tint. Next I pushed back some of hair on both sides of my face to uncover my small fluff ears, also white gray with tan tips and pinkish interior. And finally I reach into my mouth and pull out the fake teeth I have to level out my teeth to hide my huge four canines, two on top, two on the bottom.

"Wow" the four turtle said in unison.

"Yep" I said shrugging then I got an idea. "You guys are lucky I have been able to hold back the hunter part of the fox side."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked tilting his head.

"I mean you are lucky I haven't killed you yet." I said grinning evilly.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked backing up visible freighted by that look.

(none of what is about to be said about the arctic fox is true, you can look it up if you want to make sure and call me out on it if it does happen to be true.)

"Turtles are on my menu; and I'm still hunger from the pizza, so which one of you would like to be my lunch?" I said stocking forward as they back up towards the dojo. Splinter and April looked up as the four backed in and Megon, who has suddenly started showing her other half, advancing.

"How about _Mikey,_" I said as I jumped and gently bit his arm as he screamed like a little girl and April and Splinter jumped out of their sits thinking she actually hurt him. But Megon soon let go laughing.

"Ha-ha, you guys should have seen your faces; that was completely awesome, you guys were so scared." I said still laughing as Mikey check himself over with a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't nice Megon." Mikey said pouting.

"Nor was it funny." Leo said and that sent me into another laughing fit.

"I thought it was funny." April said from behind them making me jump five or more feet in the air.

Once I got my breathing back to a normal rate I punched Aprils shoulder.


End file.
